fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Ackerman
"Welcome to the Glade" Aria is the newest member of the Glade. After Teresa's death .Of course at fist she doesn't fit in.Aria quickly takes a fancy to Frypan, Newt, Chuck and Minho.Gally develops a crush on Aria and they develop a rivalry. Kills Kills during the Scorch: 58 Kills at the Glade: 9 Kills during Death Cure: TBA "Great, We're all Bloody Inspired."Category:Female charactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Female characterCategory:Davenport's propertyCategory:Fusion of the worldsCategory:Fusion of WorldsCategory:Worlds dividedCategory:HumansCategory:HumanCategory:GladerCategory:Maze runnerCategory:RoguesCategory:FightersCategory:Fighter Nothing is known about Aria's past.She will get faint visions.but, she has no idea where or when she came from. Until she gets a weird flash back. Friendships Newt: Even though he shouldn't Newt dose take it easy on Aria and baby her in a way, he is her mentor and her closet's friend at the moment. Gally: Gally and Aria work up a rivalry, but it seems to die down and they can "get along"all that matters to Alby is if Gally and Aria can be in the same room without killing each other. Seemingly, Gally and Aria form a bond, Gally start's caring more for his fellow Glader. Alby: Aria and Alby get along, but they're not close. Chuck: Aria and Chuck are friends.Aria dose stay with Newt more but she likes Chuck's up beat personality. Thomas: Thomas and Aria will grow a friendship. Frypan: Frypan and Aria are really good friends, they get along very well and Aria helps frypan a lot. Marcus: TBA Peter: TBA Ability's/ Weapons * Speed (She's very light on her feet, making her faster.) * Agility * Flexibility * Knife Thrower * Archer * Hand to hand combat * A spear * Intelligence * Immune to most Disease's W.I.C.K.E.D Files Profile= Aria Barton, known as Aria Erudite,was a mistake. She was never meant to go into the trials. W.I.C.K.E.D offered her a job but she turned them down, instead of letting her rot in the Scorch they kidnapped her, drugged her and sent her up in The Maze, but Aria's memories are coming back with no explanation. W.I.C.K.E.D's worried with her intelligence and Divergent tendencies she could break the Trials and shut W.I.C.K.E.D down. She's known as The Spark, because she is Sparking the end of W.I.C.K.E.D's studies, She skilled with a bow and arrow, throwing knives, a spear. And the Ability to fight, she's very light on her feet which makes her faster. W.I.C.K.E.D wants her dead, and they hired Group B to do the work for them. |-|File= Aria Erudite Subject A13 Group A The Spark *Alias: Aria Barton *Height: 5ft4 *weight: 110 *bra size:36C *Group: A *Subject: A13 *Immune or Crank?:80% Immune 20% crank name meaning Aria as a female given name, Aria (לביאה) means 'lioness' in Hebrew, or 'air' in Italian. Trivia * She is said to have Children in the future * She's a knife thrower * She's one of the shortest and oldest in the Glade. * Aria juggles many jobs, she is mainly a Runner, but in her spare time is mostly seen Helping Gally, or Newt. * A few of the builders think she's hot. * Aria has a brother. * She friends with most Gladers * Newt and Gally were the first Glader's she met. * Newt's her best friend. * W.I.C.K.E.D Want's her dead. * Aria is a bit of an Assassin Quotes * "You're not my friends, because you're my brothers." Aria said as she hugged The Gladers * Aria stood up and walked to the center of The Council Hall every Keeper stared at her "My Passion, comes from pain." she said "And my Confidence hides my Insecurities, My Strength, is an Illusion. My Innocence, isn't ignorance." She took a deep breath "But, my weakness makes me stronger. And my past shouldn't define me." * Ava Paige stared at The monitor and watched Aria "There is Nothing Aria Erudite can't figure out." She growled. * "Maybe I'm Insane." * Aria sighed and rubbed her hand into her face sobbing "He Should of lived, Not me." * Aria smiled "if I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?" * "Don't you Believe that Day, by day. You're slowly dying?" * Aria struck Ellie in the side of the head "You think you're so tough." Aria said with a drop of blood pouring out of her mouth. * "You Better run, I'm coming after you." Aria screamed "I'll kill you the first chance I get!" * "The Past keep's pulling me back," * "I think I'm lost, I think I'm broken." Gallery 457438569_274.jpg tumblr_nc7vvizRw41rloeqho3_500.gif dad.jpg|Dad brother.jpg|Her Brother Chase mom.jpg|Mom The-Maze-Runner-52.jpg|In the Box Tumblr nfopkoKdTk1u3enjio7 500.gif Tumblr nho7zv1eBd1tbk2xyo2 250.gif 200 st.gif gallyandiris.jpg the_maze_runner_movie_poster_wallpaper_wide_or_hd-2xhpcyn1eyeg5l5bcd3ytm.jpg Kaya-scodelario-en-treillis.jpg|Gally and Aria MAZEPS4.jpg|A Griever 589000 t607.jpg|Aria 0da9ef8740413b0e60c87a318d89c03f.jpg|Aria and Ellie The-Maze-Runner-New-Poster-Wallpaper-4867.jpg|Aira, Gally, Thomas, and Minho. 1b43a7bd0efa87dfbdac4d045528e9cd.jpg d78ec82e3fbf6615b382a13a8d771828.jpg fdddb846793bdeeee9dfb578761effa7.jpg a02d35c20f7e1b81c894ed355ca1c0f9.jpg c9e49a261f7e6bdba477f96e7877859c.jpg Bs-ncDwIEAAxfGL.jpg large.jpg 012.jpg Scorchtrial7.jpg|Aria and The Other Gladers in The Scorch. Gallywatching.jpg|Gally watching Aria. _rise_of_the_tomb_raider__by_anubisdhl-d7w2bqq.jpg|The Death Cure Scorch.jpg|The Scorch DeathCure.jpg riseoftomb.jpg|Aria in The Death Cure Ariaandnewt.jpg|Aria and Newt Baby-of-Kelli-Shot3-jpg-and-galli--jpg.jpeg|Future Daughter Mockingjay-image-mockingjay-36195421-500-638.jpg|Aria katniss_everdeen_by_amandatolleson-d7rixi2.png MeetingAriaforthefirsttime.gif|Newt meeting Aria on her first day. AriaPHo.jpg Arine.jpg 11176409 819492618105834 1331454216 n.jpg 11205654 461858887305678 1697576172 n.jpg TheAriaErudite.jpg|Aria after the trails Ariaintheglade.jpg arina.jpg FlowerAria.jpg holdingaria.jpg|Aria in the scorch Scorchtrials.png AriandDiane.jpg|Aria and Diane Ariashoes.jpg|Aria's shoes she wore through the Maze and Scorch AriaFalling.jpg AriaBlueEyes.jpg|Aria's Blue eyes BiaLkIsIYAIXfY5.jpg